


From Terror to Treat

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: February Batch 2020 [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Majin Transformation, TF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: 21's been having fun with Goku, and decides to deal with a thorn in her side...
Series: February Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684351
Kudos: 3





	From Terror to Treat

**Author's Note:**

> For BeigePaladin.

As a born researcher, there was nothing more important to Android 21 than understanding how things functioned, whether it was other lifeforms or her own body. It all started after she realized that her internal makeup wasn’t like that of other people nor of the existing and living androids.  
  
Thanks to the Clone Warriors incident that her inner urges had spurned on, she had been forced to take that look permanently, but in exchange, the more malicious parts of her personality had been carved out in turn. This meant that she could do whatever she wanted without fearing for her health thanks to her hunger…  
  
This also meant that Son Goku, the man who had saved her and the rest of the world by beating the ever-loving crap out of her other half, wanted a couple of rounds with her. He was always so enthused to have a good fight, and since she was quite the specimen, he thought she’d be a great sparring partner.  
  
“I say, he’s quite something…” 21 muttered to herself as she slid her fingers along a bunch of papers she had sprawled out on her desk, having taken up a lab inside Capsule Corp following all those antics. This would let her get access to advanced tech and have an easier time finding Goku for yet another spar. And maybe, just maybe, something a little more.  
  
That is when his beloved wife didn’t step in. A woman with such a temper that the researcher was surprised that she could ever be calm. She dragged Goku around by the neck without even breaking a sweat and kept shouting his ear off about something so inconsequential about money and all that. It was frankly absurd that she was his wife. How’d he ever agree to marry her?  
  
“You!” Speak of the devil and she comes, as a familiar black-haired woman stomped her way into the android’s lab. Son Goku’s so-called-beloved wife, Chi-Chi. Day in and day out she’d receive a visit from this thorn in her side, who’d keep yelling her ear off about the various things that she had done with her husband. How could she possibly blame her, when all they did was just a lot of fighting?  
  
21 narrowed her eyes as she tidied up her desk, her prehensile tail picking the stack of papers up and stuffed them into the appropriate drawer. “What’re you here for this time, Chi-Chi?” The inhuman researcher asked as she rested one hand on her cheek, having grown tired of their interactions due to the latter’s caustic attitude.  
  
“Listen here you harlot, I can’t have you playing around with Goku any longer! He has to come home and work to keep us afloat! You’ve been taking his precious work time away, and-” There she went again, ranting on end about the ways that the researcher had been ruining her family life. The reality of the matter was just that the Saiyan was more interested in fighting than working a needless job. Not to mention, she was more than happy to cover the cost of living for the pair as long as she could continue experimenting with him, something she had brought up before but was shot down by the irate spouse…  
  
At some point, the researcher just flat out started tuning everything out. She had heard it all a million times before, and she didn’t care to humor her with defenses or excuses. She’d have none of them, and she’d just keep nagging and ranting until the end. If only there was a way to get rid of her…  
  
At that moment, an idea crossed 21’s mind. An idea that was so devious that she’d likely get called a monster if somebody made the connection between her and the result. Considering the only one that would really complain would be the woman’s kids, and they didn’t visit her nearly as much any longer, it was the best possible idea.  
  
“I’m sorry you’ve had so much personal grief with your husband, Chi-Chi, but I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do to help you with him.” The researcher in her starting speaking as she laid on a healthy layer of false words, while a generous amount of dark-pink energy gathered at the tip of her finger. “I can certainly do something to help you, however.” Her smile slowly grew. Doing this was going to feel wonderful…  
  
Chi-Chi blinked a little as she was pulled out of her irate ranting by the glow of energy around the Android’s finger. “H-Hold on, you’re not about to kill me, are you!? In bright daylight, in Bulma’s home!? What are you, crazy?!” She nearly screamed at her as the sweatdrops ran down her face, panic settling in very fast. “W-We can talk about this, you know? I can- We can- I-” The words kept running out of her mouth faster than she could compose them, her mood getting more and more out of control…  
  
“We don’t need to talk about a thing anymore, Chi-Chi. Just say hello to the bright lights, and goodbye to that awful attitude of yours.” 21 couldn’t help herself from laughing a little as she fired off a beam straight towards the woman, a beam that looked almost like the kind that turned the victim into a piece of candy. It was similar, yet the result was something a little bigger than just a meager treat.  
  
The formerly irate wife couldn’t dodge, her legs were too shaky to do anything that agile. All she could do was stand there and take it, the expression on her face showing just how much fear was running through her mind. A feeling that didn’t subside as the beam impacted her, her scream echoing throughout the room as she thought she would perish right then and there. To her surprise, she was still standing as the sensation of being shot faded, in fact, she didn’t seem to have been affected at all.  
  
Unfortunately for Chi-Chi, that was merely her senses playing a trick on her. As she tried to speak up again, she noticed that her lips looked just a little inflated due to the pink hue they had. Upon closer inspection, they hadn’t been inflated at all, instead, they had taken on a natural color just like the rest of her face and even the rest of her body, something she became deadly aware of as soon as her clothes vanished off her frame…  
  
She backed away slowly, her mind racing as it tried to catch up with the things it saw. Her body was completely pink, and her hair had taken on a whiter color to make her look almost identical to the Bio-Android that had transformed her. The difference mainly laid in her body shape as well as her hairstyle. Both of which wouldn’t stay the same for long, as she felt air pump throughout her body. She didn’t need air in quite the same way as humans, so her body compensated and made her stretchy body adapt.  
  
This manifested by having her breasts and her hips, formerly plain thanks to age taking its toll on her body, slowly fill up with new firmness. She tried sinking a hand into her ass, and it sprung back as soon as she let go of her plumped up asset. Her breast functioned in much the same way, with a little bit of pink-hued milk squirting from her nipple as she gasped in pleasure.   
  
Chi-Chi wanted to ask and question what had happened to her, but as the magic in the beam continued to affect her, such silly worries faded away quite readily. She let out yet another moan as a smaller limb started to grow from the space right above her asscheeks, only for it to shoot out and turn into a tail on its own, the prehensile limb wrapping around her waist and squeezing it tight as she slowly got lost to the haze of lust…  
  
A haze that wouldn’t fade, as all her memories and all her worries about her husband were replaced with something she hadn’t thought about for years. Cock. Penis. Schlongs and Dongs. Manly members that would smash their way into her without remorse. She could test out the flexibility of her new body and satiate the growing hunger between her thighs, while also letting men get a little ‘treat’ in the process.  
  
That was the true nature of the beam she had been struck with. An offshoot of the traditional Candy Beam, this turned her into a snack in the proverbial sense, a sexy Majin that would be the talk of the town once enough men went down on her. Or after she had assaulted enough of them, whichever was the case.  
  
21 was just about to gloat about this delicious irony, right before she noticed that the Majinized Chi-Chi had already taken off, heading straight for the city outside. She blinked for a brief moment before shrugging her shoulders and leaning back in her chair, satisfied with this turn of events. Now she wouldn’t be bothered when she went to spar with Goku, and the two had a nice match set up later this afternoon, something she couldn’t wait for.  
  
Hopefully, he wouldn’t notice that his wife had turned into a cock-hungry Majin. Not that it was her problem anymore.


End file.
